Marked
Marked is the first novel in the House of Night Series. About Enter the dark, magical world of the House of Night, a world very much like our own, except here vampyres have always existed. Sixteen-year-old Zoey Redbird has just been Marked as a fledgling vampyre and joins the House of Night, a school where she will train to become an adult vampyre. That is, if she makes it through the Change - and not all of those who are Marked do. It sucks to begin a new life, especially away from her friends, and on top of that, Zoey is no average fledgling. She has been chosen as special by the vampyre Goddess Nyx. Zoey discovers she has amazing powers, but along with her powers come bloodlust and an unfortunate ability to Imprint her human ex-boyfriend. To add to her stress, she is not the only fledgling at the House of Night with special powers: When she discovers that the leader of the Dark Daughters, the school's most elite group, is misusing her Goddess-given gifts, Zoey must look deep within herself for the courage to embrace her destiny - with a little help from her new vampyre friends. On the House of Night Website After a Vampyre Tracker Marks her with a crescent moon on her forehead, 16-year-old Zoey Redbird enters the House of Night and learns that she is no average fledgling. She has been Marked as special by the vampyre Goddess Nyx and has affinities for all five elements: Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. But she is not the only fledgling at the House of Night with special powers. When she discovers that the leader of the Dark Daughters, the school’s most elite club, is misuing her Goddess-given gifts, Zoey must look deep within herself for the courage to embrace her destiny – with a little help from her new vampyre friends (or Nerd Herd, as Aphrodite calls them). Characters Major Characters *Zoey Montgomery is just your average sixteen-year-old girl, who has difficulty passing her Geometry tests in High School, she has a football jock for a boyfriend and a shallow best friend. Then one day her life is changed as she is Marked by a vampyre Tracker. Zoey's life is turned upside down; she must transfer to the House of Night or her body will reject the Change and die. When she moves into the House of Night, she changes her name to Zoey Redbird. Her grandmother is her only family support. Her step-father and her mother don't accept her for who she is, leaving her to rely on her friends and grandmother. *Stevie Rae Johnson is the roommate and best friend of Zoey who was Marked three months before her. *Erin Bates is one half of the Twin Duo. Erin is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Oklahoma beauty. *Shaunee Cole is the other half of Erin Bates. She is a caramel skinned black woman from Connecticut. *Damien Maslin is the gay friend of the group. He constantly provides the daily vocab lesson and male insight in the middle of the girls' drama. *Erik Night is the hottest guy at the Tulsa House of Night and Zoey's crush. *Neferet is the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night who acts as Zoey's mentor. *Heath Luck is Zoey's human ex-boyfriend who is obsessed with her and who doesn't know the meaning of the words "It's over." *Aphrodite LaFont is the snotty leader of The Dark Daughters and Son's whos gift from Nyx is visions of the future. She is Erik Night's ex-girlfriend. Minor Characters *Kayla Robinson is Zoey's former best friend from Broken Arrow. Their friendship ends when Zoey finds out that Kayla liked Heath, and even kissed with him while he and Zoey were still sort-of together. She and Heath try to break her out of the House of Night even though this would eventually kill Zoey. *John Heffer is Linda's husband and the 'step-loser'. *Linda Heffer is Zoey's mom and wife to John. She and Zoey had a falling out after she married John. *Kevin Heffer is Zoey's younger brother, only briefly mentioned. Referred to as the "Troll". Be keeps bloody and violent video games hidden from his mother. *Zoey's older sister is briefly mentioned. Zoey describes her as a cheerleader who has screwed half the football team. *Professor Dragon Lankford is the Fencing Instructor and Anastsia's husband. *Professor Anastasia Lankford is Dragon's wife and the Spells and Rituals, teacher. *Professor Garmy is the Spanish teacher. *Professor Penthesilia is the Literature teacher. * Lenobia is the Equestrian Studies teacher. *Elliott is a young fledgling who's body rejects the Change, killing him. Zoey sees what she thinks is his ghost later on. Nala attacks this ghost, leading to Zoey questioning the ghost theory. *Elizabeth No Last Name is another young fledgling who's body rejects the Change, killing her. Zoey sees what she thinks is her ghost after her death. *Nala is Zoey's grumpy kitty. Other Covers Markeduk.jpg Markedr.jpg Marcada-marked.jpg Markedg.jpg Marked Cover Portugal.JPG| Category:Books